Kingdom Law of Drakenfjord
This document effective as of March 21, 2010 Article 1 : Regarding Kingdom Law It has been determined that, for the welfare of the Kingdom and it's Populace, there shall be established a Kingdom Law of Drakenfjord, which shall embody those laws which pertain exclusively to in-game governing of the Kingdom of Drakenfjord, as well as the embodiment of tradition and custom within the Kingdom. The body of laws shall be composed of decrees issued by the Crown, which shall be made binding upon issuance to the Populace. Each of these decrees is subject to veto by majority vote of a Noble's Council. If vetoed, the specific decree may not be again instated without Council approval. Also, each decree may be ratified by the Council, thus granting immunity from veto without the agreement of two thirds of the Council, and from alteration by successive Crowns. In various articles it is stated that decisions may be overturned "only by" one ruling body or another. However, in all cases, the ultimate authority and place of appeals is the Althing. An Althing may overturn any decision made by any other ruling body with a 55% majority. Decreed and Ratified : pre-Kingdom Article 2 : Regarding the Council of Nobles Much power is invested in the Crown, and much accountability is also maintained. The instrument of this check on Royal authority is the Council of Nobles. Much as the Althing handles the mundane business of the Kingdom, the Noble's Council oversees the in-game business of the Kingdom. As such, the Council has the following powers; * To ratify or disapprove all Royal decrees in a timely manner. * To hear cases of grievance against members of the Crown, Nobility, and Aristocracy in cases where the Crown's authority is either deemed insufficient or in cases of appeal of the Crown's decision. * To issue recommendations for sanction against those found guilty of offense. These recommendations are made to the Crown. If the Crown is subject to sanction, the matter is considered in force until an appeal to Althing is completed. The Council of Nobles is comprised of all Populace members of the Kingdom who hold a grant or warrant of nobility. This does not include the Crown or other Royal Officers with the exception of the Regent, who serves as Chairman. The Regent can set the agenda and maintain order within the Council, but cannot vote except to break a tie. No other members of the Populace may attend Council meetings without the Council's permission. The Regent, if unable to preside over the Council, may appoint a Chairman to serve for the duration of one meeting. If this arrangement has not been made or the Chairman is not in attendance, the Council may appoint a Chairman from it's own ranks for the duration of that meeting. Decreed and Ratified : April 2006 Temporary Chairman added and ratified : October 2007 Article 3 : Regarding Steel the of Circle The Circle of Steel exists to provide a collective discourse on the rules governing combat activities and their applications within the game. It is composed of the Guildmaster of Reeves, Class Guildmasters, and the Captains of all fighting companies, and the heads of the Chivalric Orders. The Circle itself will choose from among its ranks the member who will chair the meetings. Decisions reached by the Circle will be forwarded to the Crown in a timely manner. The Crown may overturn decisions of the Circle only in cases where the item passed a Circle decision by less than a 2/3 majority. If the decision equals or exceeds this majority, only a majority agreement of the Noble's Council can overturn it. Decreed and Ratified : April 2006 / April 2006 Class Guildmasters added and Ratified: July 2006 Article 4 : Regarding the Power of Granting Awards The Nobles who may grant awards are divided into Landed and Court Nobility. Landed Nobility may grant any type of award up to a level listed below. Court Nobility may only grant certain awards, also up to a limit listed below. Note that some awards have special restrictions that will be described with the individual award. (July, 2006) No one may grant any award to himself or herself. Kingdom Monarchs... ... may grant any type of awards, ... may grant Copper, Silver, and Gold-level awards, ... may conduct conversions of all levels of awards. ... may grant any number of awards for a single deed as his judgment deems appropriate Kingdom Regents... ... may grant any type of awards, ... may grant Copper and Silver-level awards ... may conduct conversions from Copper to Silver-level awards ... may grant no more than five Coppers or one Silver for any single deed Provincial Monarchs... ... may grant all types of awards with the exception of Zodiac and Pheasant ... may grant Copper and Silver-level awards ... may conduct conversions from Copper to Silver-level awards ... may grant no more than five Coppers or one Silver for any single deed Court Nobles... ... may only grant the following awards; Owl, Quill, Dragon, Griffin, Yeoman, Rose, Anvil, Garber, Flute, and Mask. ... may grant Copper-level awards ... may grant no more than five Coppers for any single deed Decreed and Ratified : April 2006 Updated : October, 2007 Article 5 : Regarding the Awards of Achievement From time to time, an individual distinguishes himself by his actions and is found worthy of an award of some kind. These awards may be given by the nobility (to varying degrees) and are recorded by the Herald or Prime Minister. It is important for the player to also keep track of his own awards, because it is easier for one man to record a dozen awards than it is for a person to record thousands for hundreds of players. Awards are issued and recorded in the "GSC" system. The basic award is a Copper award, such as a Copper Dragon or Copper Rose. Five Coppers can be converted to a Silver award. Five Silvers can be converted to a Gold award. Conversion is not automatically entitled, and a person should display an evident improvement in their performance before a conversion is warranted. By contrast, all Copper-level awards are issued for more or less the same degree of accomplishment. This is perhaps best visualized in the ancient "apprenticeship" format. Coppers are issued for novice- and apprentice-level efforts, Silvers for journeyman-level, and Golds for master-level. This following list is a brief summary of each award, what color symbolizes the award, and other pertinent details. Awards are typically symbolized by a "pony bead" of specific color to aid the nobles in determining what awards a player already has. They should be worn in a fairly obvious manner. Court nobility may grant awards of the following types; Owl, Quill, Dragon, Griffin, Yeoman, Rose, Anvil, Garber, Flute, and Mask. * Order of the Rose (red) - achievement in the arts. * Order of the Flute (electric blue) - achievement in the bardic arts. * Order of the Anvil (black) - achievement in the sciences. * Order of the Garber (white) - achievement in the arts and science of costuming. * Order of the Quill (pink) - achievements in the arts and crafts of written works for A&S purposes. Also, includes production of group publications and web design. * Order of the Mask (purple) - excellence in role-play. * Order of the Dragon (dark green) - outstanding performance in combat activities. * Order of the Yeoman (brown) - outstanding performance in non-combat martial activities. * Order of the Owl (yellow) - service to the group, sponsoring events and activities. * Order of the Griffin (dark blue) - chivalric conduct on the battlefield. * Order of the Lion (orange) - achievements in statecraft and leadership. May only be granted by landed nobility. * Order of the Pheasant (feather) - courage and intrepidity in service to the group. May be granted only by the Kingdom Monarch or Kingdom Regent, and only at the silver or gold level. * Order of the Hydra (light green) - successful qualification for the position of monarch, excluding statescraft events. May only be granted by landed nobility. * Order of the Jovius (light blue) - outstanding attitude and sportsmanship, and chivalric conduct off the field. May only be granted by landed nobility. * Order of the Zodiac (clear/sparkled) - monthly most valuable player award. May be granted only by the Kingdom Monarch or Kingdom Regent, and only at the silver or gold level. Note that the Zodiac, Jovius and Hydra are non-chivalric awards, in that Masterhood in these Orders cannot be used for primary eligibility for Knighthood, though they may contribute to the secondary non-masterhood requirements. Decreed and Ratified: April 2007 Updated: October 2007 Article 6: Regarding Titles of Nobility From time to time, a player demonstrates his abilities of service, dedication, and aptitude beyond that which is suitable for a simple award. In these instances, the player may be eligible for a grant of Noble Title. Specifically, one who holds a Grant of Title is considered a Court Noble for award purposes. A player who has a Noble Titles is accorded the respect due to one of the nobility, and should conduct himself in such a manner. He has the power to grant awards of varying types and levels, and holds a seat on the Noble's Council. Also, those Monarchs chosen by the Kingdom and the Populace are considered to hold a Patent of Nobility, thus becoming Landed Nobles. They have powers more extensive than Court Nobles, able to grant higher levels of awards in more types, and serve as the ruler of a Province. They also hold seat on the Noble's Council, and are also accorded the respect due one of noble rank along with the requirement of equally noble conduct. A note from King Cedric I - Some leaders in some groups believe that a title is issued to those who will keep working, using the title as an encouragement and incentive to do more. While this is may have merit, it also means that titles do not go to those who have worked hard but might stop if they get the title. It also promotes the attitude of "You got the title, now go earn it." This is a bucket of horse-apples. The policy of this Kingdom is that titles (and all other awards as well) go to those who have earned them. They are not based on some estimate of future performance. If a person is "title-hunting" and it is known that he is working primarily to achieve a certain title, that's is perfectly fine. It is the effort that matters, not his reasons. A title is also not some sort of extortion to get its people to work harder. You don't get a productive populace through guilt, blackmail, and strong-arming. This is a list of the noble ranks, possible alternative forms of persona-appropriate variations. Note that Kingdom Regents hold the title Prince during their reigns. Lord (Freier, Jito, Thane, Sheikh, Malik, Kholop, Father) Baronet (Freiherr, Visconde, Shugo, Smerd) Baron (Graf, Conde, Khan, Grafin, Emir, Amir, Dvorainin, Bishop) Viscount (Viscount, Viscomte, Landgraf, Mark, Vizer, Muzh) Count (Count, Earl, Comte, Comite, Jarl, Marquis, Pfalzgraf, Marques, Orkhan, Shikken, Markgraf, Marchionese, Margrave, Caliph, Pasha, Bashaw, Sluga, Archbishop) Duke (Duke, Duc, Margrave, Markgraf, Marchese, Duca, Duque, Dux, Ilkhan, Shikken, Doge, Shah, Bey, Boyar, Cardinal) Archduke (Tarkhan, Grand Duke, Shah, Dey, Kniazh muzh) Prince (Prince, Priz, Furst, Principe, Dauphin, Shogun, Veliky kniaz) King (Padishah, Kha-Khan, Sultan, Maharajah, Emperor, Herzog, Rex, Imperator, Tsar, Tzar, Pope) Decreed and Ratified: pre-Kingdom Article 7: Regarding Titles of Aristocracy Members of the Aristocracy are accorded the respect and honors due one who has gained recognition in the Kingdom, but do not have a voice on the Council of Nobles, nor are they allowed to wear coronets or crowns. Knighthood The Crown can bestow Knighthood. As a minimum, the candidate must have earned at least one masterhood in an Order of Achievement and at least a combined total of 5 silver awards in at least two other Orders. This does not guarantee knighthood. The Crown may require additional non-award performance. Once these additional challenges have been met, the Crown may declare a candidate a Knight. The Crown may, with the agreement of the Kingdom Regent or Knight Marshal, bestow knighthood on a candidate who has not met these criteria. As a general rule, if a person has a solid foundation of ability in their chosen field and has shown the ability to teach and encourage others in a positive manner in those fields, and can conduct himself in a manner appropriate to the rank of Knight, then Knighthood is probably warranted. The symbol of a Knight is a white belt (at least 50% white). Chivalric Orders: One of the greatest benefits to becoming a Knight in Drakenfjord is the eligibility to join a Chivalric Order. Despite the name, these Orders operate similarly to guilds and companies. The Chivalric Orders exist to promote a more refined study and development in specific fields of interest, to provide a wider base of intellectual resources, and to provide assistance and encouragement to those outside the Order. A Knight can be a member of only a single Order at a time, though he may transfer to a different Order if he petitions for membership and is accepted by the new Order. Membership in an Order is purely voluntary. A Knight who is not a member of an Order is ranked as Knight Errant. Squires of an Order's Knights (and Pages as well) are considered to be honorary members of that Order. The Knight is responsible for the conduct of his Squires (and Squires of his Pages). Each Order is expected to develop and maintain it's own charter to be submitted for approval by the Crown, and a Code of Conduct to which it's members will adhere. Violations of this Code can (depending on the severity) result in temporary or permanent reduction in rank, expulsion from the order, or (in the case of worst violations) can result in a petition to the Crown for removal of the Knight's belt. 'The Chivalric Orders' Knights of the Golden Cloak (Gold) = Those who have sworn loyalty and service to the Crown. Knights of the Argent Light (White) = Those who pursue the ideals of the classic paladin stereotype. Knights of the Sable Cross (Black) = Those who pursue the ideals of the classic anti-paladin stereotype. Knights of the Emerald Chalice (Green) = Those who dedicate themselves to service to the populace. Knights of the Crimson Stag (Red) = Those who pursue the ideals of artistic or scientific development. Knights of the Azure Star (Blue) = Those who pursue the ideals of martial development. Chivalric Ranks In each Order, it's member Knights may achieve various ranks. The listed requirements for each Chivalric rank are the minimums. Greater requirement are up to the Chivalric Orders themselves, although there should be a rough standard between the Orders. These should be well defined in the charters. *Knight Errant (must have been knighted) * Knight Bachelor (must have petitioned and been accepted into a Chivalric Order) * Knight Companion * Knight Banneret (must have a title of nobility) * Knight Senior * Knight Commander (head of a Chivalric Order chosen by the Knights of that Order) * Knight Marshal Master of Orders The Crown bestows Masterhood. As a minimum, the candidate must have earned at least a gold award in one Order of Achievement and at least an additional 3 silver awards in other Orders. This does not guarantee Masterhood. The Crown may require additional non-award performance. Once these additional challenges have been met, the Crown may declare the candidate a Master. The Crown may, with the agreement of the Kingdom Regent or Knight Marshal, bestow masterhood on a candidate who has not met these criteria. As a rule of thumb, if a person could have used the displayed skills to earn a good living in the medieval or ancient world, then Masterhood is probably warranted. Master of Class The Crown bestows Masterhood. The candidate will be observed for a prolonged time and his performance in a class assessed and analyzed. He may also be questioned (openly and covertly) about his class. He should display absolute knowledge of the class and how it interacts with other classes. He should visibly portray that class in a dynamic and individualistic manner, yet in such a way that most people can immediately identify the class being played just through casual off-field observation. Other challenges may be required. Once these have been met, the Crown may declare the candidate a Master. Class Masters are known by the Class they excel in (Master Bard, Master Warrior, etc.). Masterhood may be granted for as many of the Classes that a person qualifies for. The symbol of a Class Master is an unadorned black chain. Only one chain is worn, regardless of the number of Class Masterhoods held. (Note that Class and Order Masters may wear both black and gold chains, and may also combine the two into a single chain.) Squires A Squire is a player taken under a Knight's wing for training purposes with the intention of helping that player to eventually attain the rank of Knight. The symbol of a Squire is a red belt (at least 50% red). There is no requirement for becoming a Squire beyond that of the Knight's judgment. Note that there is also a Titles of Esquire, which confers the same rank and station as Squire and also uses a red belt as a symbol. Players with the title Esquire are considered Squires to the Kingdom rather than a specific Knight. Pages Pages (also known as Men-at-Arms, Armsmen, Bannermen, etc.) are typically chosen by Squires the same way Squires are chosen by Knights. The symbol of a Page is a yellow belt (at least 50% yellow). Decreed and Ratified : April 2006 Updated : October 2007 New Names of the Chivalric Orders added -- Decreed ''': March 2010 Article 8 : Order of Precedent The Order of Precedent is used in matters of processions and positioning in a formal setting, ceremonial dignities, and other matters where establishment of ranking is important. * Royalty King (Kingdom Monarch) Prince (Principality Monarch) Prince (Kingdom Regent) Archregent (Principality Regent) * Nobility Archduke Duke (landed) Duke (court) Count (landed) Count (court) Viscount Baron (landed) Baron (court) Baronet Lord Sheriff Viceroy (Outpost) Viceroy (Crown Colony) * Aristocracy Kingdom Prime Minister Kingdom Guildmaster of Reeves Kingdom Associate Officers Other Kingdom Officers Provincial Regent Provincial Prime Minister Provincial Guildmaster of Reeves Provincial Associate Officers Other Provincial Officers Knight Senior Knight Banneret Knight Companion Knight Bachelor Knight Errant Master of Order Master of Class Esquire Squire Titles of Honor by Grant Titles of Honor by Warrant * All Other Populace Members Chivalric Officers: Knight Marshal is in the category of "Kingdom Associate Officers." Knight Commander is under the category of "Other Kingdom Officers." NOTE: Visitors are ranked as equal and just below the corresponding listed title. '''Decreed and Ratified: April 2006 Placement of Knight Senior Ratified: July 2006 Addn of Prince/Archregent Decreed: October 2006 Elevation of Knight ranks: October 2007 Article 9 : Sumptuary Laws In order to preserve the flavor of the game, certain elements of garb and accessories have been given special significance. This is intended to allow for rapid recognition of a person's achievements, and also to promote a sense of pride in one's accomplishments and a drive to achieve more. Class Garb Each class has its own particular garb parameters. These are listed in the class descriptions. Note that all battlefield participants must be in "period" garb (tunic, robe, armor, etc.). Any fighting player not wearing garb is considered to be playing a Peasant. Non-Class Garb In addition to class garb, there are certain other garb elements that denote special positions. These items are reserved whether on or off the battlefield. The use and application of good garb is important in creating the correct mood of the battlegames and events. All members must be garbed in a "period" fashion. Newcomers should have their own garb (and weapons) within a month of beginning play. It is easy and inexpensive to fashion a T-tunic or tabard, and plenty of people are willing to help. If you have questions about garb or any area of the rules, then all you have to do is ask. White belts (any belt more than 50% white) are reserved for knights. Red belts (any belt more than 50% red) are reserved for squires or players with the title Esquire. Yellow belts are reserved for Pages. A non-fighting page must wear a gold "enchantment" strip if on the field. Unadorned gold chains are reserved for Masters of Orders. Unadorned black chains are reserved for Masters of Class. Spurs are reserved for company Captains. The Phoenix can only be displayed in a kingdom's heraldry, or a Paladin's or Anti-Paladin's garb. Crowns and Coronets are worn only by those of the Royalty or Nobility. Ratified and Decreed : April 2006 Article 10 : Regarding Pets It is recognized that domesticated animals do, by heir very presence, represent a general threat, both real and/or imagined to participants and non-participants and do form a basis for threat from the laws of Mundania, and are therefore barred from being present at meetings. Specific exceptions may be permitted by the Monarch if requested by a member of the populace. Ratified and Decreed : pre-Kingdom Article 11 : Regarding Fighting Garb Entrants into any combatant tourney ordained by the Kingdom will not be allowed to compete if they are not wearing the minimum garb standards set forth in the Player's Guide as interpreted by the Monarch and Guildmaster of Reeves. Ratified and Decreed : pre-Kingdom Article 12: Regarding the Heir Apparent Decreed: January 19, 2008 Ratified: March 8, 2008 Removed: April 19,2009 Article 13: Regarding Children Children under the age of 14 may not participate in combat activities without the special permission of both the acting Monarch and their Legal Guardian each time. Like all combat participants they must have a signed and up-to-date waiver on file. Decreed: October 27, 2009 Article 14 Regarding the Royal Guard In order to provide ceremonial support and pageantry to the proceedings of the Kingdom there shall be a royal guard. The duties of all members of the Royal Guard shall include; * The Royal Guard shall defend the Crown and assist the Captain of the Guard. * Ceremonial support during court and processions * Escorts, assistance and logistic support for the Kingdom Monarch and visiting Royalty * Interactive support staff at Kingdom Events * Provide sentries for meetings of state at events * Act as Ambassadors for the Kingdom at events and demos * Act as a Military unit in the line of battle The organization and membership of the Royal Guard shall be as follows; The Captain of the Guard= The Captain of the Guard is selected in a multi-activity tournament known as the Champion's Tournament which is described in the Bylaws. The duties of the Captain of the Guard are as follows; * Perform all duties as the Kingdom Champion such as maintaining a Lost and Found for the Kingdom, assisting the Guildmaster of Reeves in overseeing the safety of all battlegame equipment, assisting the GMoR in creating and organizing battlegames on days where no scenarios are scheduled. * shall ensure that the Monarch is properly defended. * Oversee all activities of the Royal Guard * Organize or assist in the organization of Guard activities in court and other events * Lead the Royal Guard in times of war or appoint a unit commander if needed. * Oversee the removal of Guard members when needed * And all other duties as a guardsman. The Lieutenant = Regent's Defender is selected by the Regent after the Captain has been appointed. * The Regent's Defender shall defend and serve the Regent. * To work with the Captain or as assigned by the captain in carrying out the activities of the Guard The Guardsmen There shall be four additional guardsmen to assist in the duties of the guard are drawn from volunteer from the populace and selected via agreement between the monarch and the Captain. Decreed: October 27, 2009